A Secret
by ProudToBePureblood
Summary: When you take a closer look at the family tree of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black you may recognize many stories between the lines. Some tell of treason and some of love. Some tell of honour and some of hate. And there are tiny lines between the last male descendants of the family: Sirius and Regulus, which will tell a story that never happened before or never will again


**Claimer: Cassiopeia Black as daughter of Alphard Black is our invention as well as Alicia Ryans, Holmes, McGregor and the foolish Abercrombie. Furthermore, Ludovic is the property of some mad hour and it would be no good to dig up this hour again. **  
**It is ours to decide whether we rent them to someone else or not. We do not take care of any of their actions as they stayed willingly with us until their departure.  
Disclaimer: Any characters, places and incidents to be found in the books or published notices you may recognize belong to JK Rowling. We herby claim not to be her and that we adore her brilliant piece of work and do not intend to steal it like it would be a Horcrux. Sincerely, Lucy Caine and ProudToBePureblood**

They were named after stars.

Regulus Black sat alone as the door slipped open, he closed the book laying in his hands, turning towards the intruder. "Long time no see" he said coolly.  
It was his uncle's daughter, Cassiopeia Black, standing at the door. He winked her impatiently inside, because he could not risk being seen with someone like her.  
"Yeah... How's life?" she asked.  
"Going on as always, Cassiopeia" he said, wondering why she was visiting him. "You are aware of your father's treason, I assume?"  
Her eyes narrowed. "If you're referring to how he merely helped your brother by _loaning _money, not giving, yes, I am. Perhaps you should familiarise yourself with the idea of family. We're supposed to help each other."  
He generously ignored the side blow. "We're supposed to help each other" he mockingly repeated, disgust in his drawling voice. "Certainly, because helping a traitor out of misery is about family."  
Cassiopeia glared at him. "Don't act like you don't care about him, Regulus. I know you do."  
"I couldn't care less." Regulus replied in an icy tone of voice, causing her to shiver.  
"So you say. I reckon you're just not brave enough to admit it. Not as brave as Sirius to admit that what our family, particularly your parents, say is wrong."  
He stood up from his seat and put the book he had been reading in for almost the whole ride to Hogwarts back into his trunk. "Sirius was never brave" he said.  
Then he turned around his eyes were blazing, though his voice remained calm. He added "Why can't you see how he betrayed us, our family and our family ideals? Perhaps mother should blast you of the family tree, too."  
"She's practically done so anyway" she admitted.  
And Regulus remembered that day his mother was ranting about treachery and pure-blood pride before burning Alphard Black from the tapestry. In doing this, the small spot beneath the now out casted member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black saying Cassiopeia Black vanished into oblivion.  
"I've also heard some rumours of you joining the Death Eaters. Is this true?"  
"None of your business."  
"It's my business if you are putting yourself in a dangerous situation like that" she said firmly. "Do you want to end up like Bella? Completely obsessed?"  
As Regulus heard her first sentence he was somewhere near bursting into uncontrollable laughter, then she mentioned their cousin and his blood ran cold at her suspicion.  
"Don't compare me to Bella!" he hissed. "Still it is my life and up to me to decide what I want. Sometimes I really doubt you being a Black... you are far too nice. The traitor must have spoken more to you than I accidently overheard you two speaking to each other."  
"Touched a nerve, have I?" she teased, still being absolutely serious. "So, to be a Black you have to be a homicidal maniac? Seems like you're more than your mother than I thought. And if you don't want to be compared with Bella, you shouldn't have joined his ranks."  
Regulus paled at her words. "I am not like my mother" he said quietly. "And... and I didn't join him. What makes you think he would risk having a sixteen year old wearing his mark?"  
Of course he lied. Cassiopeia, however did not seem to notice. Instead she frowned guilty, saying "Fine, you're not like your mother." Her expression softened. "I'm sorry but you're hiding something, Regulus. I know you are! Please tell me. As surprising it seems I'm worried about you. I'm worried for all of us, if I'm honest."  
His voice still quiet as if he feared the wall of the cabin had ears, he said "For Salazar's sake, don't let mother hear this! You're a Black. And as such I am not hiding anything, Cassiopeia. Never did."  
"You think I'm worried, if she hears me?" Cassiopeia asked in a slightly angrier but nevertheless quieter tone. "I have lost so much respect for her in the past months; I no longer care what she thinks. I used to be the same, Regulus. I believed everything they told me. But I've learnt that everything we know- power, money and the so called purity- means nothing. And if you ask me, I think you should be smart enough to realize the same thing." She shook her head. "You just don't want to disappoint your mother, Regulus, that's why you still believe. What am I even saying, you're a lost cause."

Regulus glared at being titled as such.  
"Mother's gone completely mental since you last seen her a year ago. She'd love to torture you for your lack of respect and belief. I think you are the one, who isn't acting smart and has lost cause. Your blood might still keep you alive now, Cassiopeia. But if you're not with us then you're against us."  
Cassiopeia stared at the ground. "I-I just don't know what to do, Regulus" she told him, her voice shaking a bit. "It's a choice between my family and my morals."  
Regulus groaned inwardly. To have morals was not standard in the Black family.  
"I'm not brave like Sirius," she went on. "And I am not wise like you. Sooner or later I'll say the wrong thing and- well, the wrong people will hear it."  
"You could use a permanent Silencio on yourself" he suggested laughingly. "I am not wise, always remember that. I am far from being even clever."  
"I do recall this isn't the first time you suggested it" she said, smiling weakly. Then she frowned at him.  
"Regulus, are you in trouble? Please, tell me. You don't have to tell me what it is, just- are you safe?"  
"Perhaps you should follow my advice then" he said deadly serious. "better for your health and the honour of the family." He raised an eyebrow. "Why, do I look like I am in trouble?" he asked, ignoring her last question.  
His cousin seemed confused that his suggestion suddenly became grave. "You look ill, Regulus, if you don't mind me saying. Paler, thinner."  
"I am perfectly fine" he coolly interrupted her description of his pathetic condition. "And" he swallowed, "safe. For now."  
Her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in a worried tone.  
Regulus suddenly rose from his seat. "We'll arrive in Hogsmeade within the next minutes, you better change."  
He left the cabin without looking back.  
Cassiopeia frowned. "Regulus!" she called after him.

She did not meet Regulus until she entered the Great Hall just before Sirius and his idiotic friends. The older boy gave her a hearty smile and a pat on the back as he spotted her, passing the Slytherin table.  
Regulus' glare was deadly. He had hoped that his brother had accidently killed himself over Christmas. But of course his hopes never came true. He prepared himself mentally to avoid Cassiopeia and the traitor.

After dinner, Cassiopeia was stopped in the corridor by Sirius, giving her some of the money her father had loaned him, and he asked her to send it back, as she had access to an owl. She turned around with a small smile on her face, which faded immediately when she saw Regulus, remembering her concern for him.  
He on the other hand could hardly suppress a sigh, why couldn't she just leave him alone?  
"Cassiopeia."  
"I called after you on the train. You ignored me."  
"I did not hear you" he lied again.  
This time she didn't seem to be completely convinced. "Yes, I am sure you didn't. I wanted to tell you, that- that it was nice talking to you again."  
He simple nodded, with an empty expression on his face he pointed at his prefect badge and said "I have some duties, you know."  
She seemed unimpressed. "I noticed you were very close with Avery, Mulcliber, that lot at the feast tonight. Interesting..." Her voice trailed off - she was obviously awaiting some kind of agreement.  
"Are you spying on me?" he spat.  
"No... It was an... Uhm... Accidental observation."  
He raised his eyebrows in utter disbelief. She had never been a good liar. Considering she was a Black her lying skills were an absolute disaster.  
"I've heard some rumours about them too. Rumours similar to the ones I heard about you." She is a bit uncertain of what to say, he thought, amused.  
"Coincidental, don't you think?"  
Regulus waited for the accusations to come, completely calm on the outside.  
"Maybe your sudden friendship has something to do with a mutual interest? Perhaps you are all hiding the same secret?"  
Curiosity killed the cat.  
"Rumours don't have to be true; you should know that better than anyone else. And during your accidental observation you didn't notice that I neither have a mutual interest with Avery and Mulciber nor are we suddenly befriended. I am not hiding anything. It's after curfew." he said changing the subject before she could say anything else. "You better go to your tower, before Ravenclaw loses points at the very beginning of the term."  
With that he turned around and headed towards the dungeons as she called after him, her voice echoing through the hallways.  
"I'll find out sooner or later, Regulus! I'll ask Alicia! She knows what's going on in Slytherin!"  
He turned his head. Though he wished to kill Cassiopeia right now for bringing up his almost-girlfriend, he said quietly. "Alicia has no power in Slytherin, as she is a Ravenclaw and a girl. Nor does she know our se- nor does she knows anything of a none existing secret. Good night."

What happened in Slytherin stayed in Slytherin.

Cassiopeia stared after her cousin for a moment with a determined expression, before also turning back to go our dormitory. Neither of them noticed the figure that eavesdropped throughout their conversation, the whole time, standing in a shadow.

The next day came fast and so did Cassiopeia accompanied by Sirius when visiting Regulus in the library.  
Regulus lifted his head as he sensed someone standing next to him. While Cassiopeia sat down opposite him, Sirius stayed standing next to the table, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
"Hello, Regulus" said Cassiopeia.  
"We have to speak to you." added Sirius in a bored voice.  
Regulus put his quill on the table, saying "Now? As you can see, I am writing an essay for Flitwick."  
"Apparently you've got yourself into some trouble..." Sirius told him, after a shared look with Cassiopeia.  
Innocence spread across Regulus pale face. "I don't recall trouble, to be honest."  
Both of them glared at him.  
"What was it you said yesterday on the train? "I'm safe for now." Sounds like trouble to me, Regulus." Cassiopeia softly replied.  
Regulus closed the book with a snap, causing Madame Pince to hiss. "I already told you" he said hastily. "It's none of your business. Excuse me." He almost ran out of the library.  
"Sometimes I hate my idiotic brother" Sirius groaned and followed Regulus.  
"So do you agree?" asked Cassiopeia, walking next to him. "Something odd is going on."  
"Apparently" said Sirius. "Stay where you are, Regulus!"  
And Regulus to his own surprise obeyed at once.  
"I'm asking you, pleading you actually, to tell me what's wrong with you. What are you hiding?"  
"I don't owe you an answer" sneered Regulus at his brother.  
Without further saying Sirius drew his wand and said in a commanding, far too adult-like voice "Answer in an ordinary fashion, Regulus."

Regulus laughed. "I don't think I will and you can't make me either."  
Cassiopeia reached out for Sirius. "Put your wand away, Sirius, it's not helping anything."  
"Oh it's helping me a great deal." Sirius gave back.  
Slytherin as he was, Regulus casted a dark spell he read about in the Restricted Section while they were both distracted.  
Cassiopeia stared in shock at her other cousin. "What's wrong with you!"

"BLACK!"  
All of them turned around, frowning as they noticed McGonagall standing in the hallway.  
"No duelling in the corridors!" she exclaimed.  
Sirius stood up from the floor, shaking a bit because of the curse from his brother. He had been hit but had suffered no injuries, because of Regulus' bad aim. "Oh, Cassiopeia and I know that!"  
"Then why are you armed, Mr... Sirius?" asked the Professor noticing the awkward situation.  
"Self defence?" said Cassiopeia, looking at Regulus with a genuinely hurt expression.  
McGonagall turned to Regulus. "Is this true?"  
Against all odds Regulus smiled at her. "Professor, I would never hex another student as it is against the school rules. Besides, I assume you know that my brother sometimes can't control his temper very well. He was screaming at me, so I just thought I should make him dumb. I am sorry, Professor."

"You lying little bastard!" screamed Sirius, causing his younger brother to smile even wider.  
"Mr Black!"  
"See what I mean, Professor?" asked Regulus, looking as hurt as Cassiopeia, who said in a pleading voice "Stop it, please, both of you." Then turned to the Transfiguration teacher "It won't happen again, Professor, I promise. It's just a bit of a family tiff."  
"Alright, Miss Black" McGonagall agreed. "Now behave, Messer's Black, or your houses will soon lose some points." She turned and left the hallway.

As soon as her steps faded Cassiopeia admitted "Honestly, you're as bad as each other!"  
Disgust spread across Regulus' face "At least I am not a blood-traitor." he said, and headed back to the dungeons, because it was already near curfew, as Sirius petrified him from behind.  
"Sirius!" screamed Cassiopeia loosing the countenance of the Black family. She ran to Regulus and muttered a counter course. "Stop acting like a child, Sirius."  
"Do as she says" demanded Regulus, almost suffocating with laughter. "Thanks, Cassiopeia."  
"Don't act like I am on your side, Regulus. You used a Dark Curse on us, on me, when all I was trying to help you." She looked angry and stormed off, leaving the two brothers behind.  
Before Regulus could stand up, Sirius kicked him muttering something about Death Eater scum.

Regulus entered the Slytherin common room that night, after taking some points of a Hufflepuff couple. It was deadly quiet. Then a shadow he identified as Avery stepped out of the shadows, followed by Mulciber and Rosier.  
"What do you want?" asked Regulus.  
"We've been told you've been having a few little family reunions, Black ", said Avery slowly. "Care to tell what the topic of the conversation was?"  
"Pardon?" Regulus tried to resist the urge to run away. I'm a Black, he thought ignoring his increasing heartbeat.  
"We seen you talking to that Ravenclaw-traitor, and it didn't seem very light hearted", dropped Mulciber. "She looked really concerned, to be honest. We were wondering what you told her to upset her like this."  
Regulus hesitated for a short moment. "It was about family. I told her that mother blasted her and her father of the family tree, that's all."  
"And she had to involve your brother too. A bit odd, wouldn't you agree?" asked Avery, causing Regulus to shrug. As he gave no answer Avery grabbed Regulus' robes roughly. "You better not have told them anything, or else we'll be less than pleased. And we'll not be the only ones."  
Regulus tried to push Avery back. "I am not a traitor!"  
"You're sure?" questioned Mulciber, "It seems to be running in your family recently. What with your brother, uncle and now there's rumour of your cousin dating a mudblood!"  
Regulus glared at him. "You can't change your blood; otherwise I wouldn't be related to any of them anymore."  
"That better be true" hissed Avery. "Because if we see any more of this funny business, we have to assume you've told them your secret."  
Regulus Black started shivering at the thought what they could do to him. "There's no funny business going on."  
Avery released Regulus with enough force to nearly knock him over. "I hope so, for you sake."  
Regulus nodded; if he would speak he would probably stutter. Not very Black-like.  
"So, what are we doing now?" asked Evan Rosier suddenly. He was grinning viciously at the younger Slytherin, while drawing his wand out of his sleeve. "Oh yes, we'll show you to whom you owe your loyalty."

Regulus stepped backwards. He knew what would follow. Because normally he wasn't the victim, normally he would make others suffer.

He remembered the force of Rosier's fist colliding with his jaw. He clutched it as it throbbed in pain, but oddly enough he felt relief. He knew their punishment could have been a lot worse. Looking back on it, he felt these thoughts were slightly ironic, as what he had feared they would do, followed after the beating.

"CRUCIO!"

They tortured him but he still felt no anger towards them. It was like something was burning his whole body from the inside.  
Regulus recalled a lot of Dark Curses, even though his mind had been numb most of the time. Numb due the almost unbearable pain, which hit him that night down there in the dungeons.  
His voice was hoarse the next day but he could not remember having screamed.  
There was water. Water in his lungs and all around him. Water everywhere. Cold water stinging inside his lungs. He had been afraid, too afraid to struggle against their deadly grip. His life depended on their decisions.  
Every time they had pushed down his head, he thought he was going to die. Again and again, in and out, back into the water. Hours went by. It was like time had frozen for the others standing and laughing about him, while he slowly suffocated. All alone.  
Regulus remembered long forgotten moments from his childhood. They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes one last time. He could not breathe.  
Suddenly Rosier had pulled his head out of the wash basin, pushing him roughly to the ground. It could have been worse, though: the toilet, where their victims usually ended.

Regulus coughed blood that night.

.

.

**A.N.: Hello readers! Just a little bit of background info on this fic  
1) It started out on omegle, but was changed into a fanfic  
2) It was written by two people - Lucy Caine (who will post the German translation) and myself  
3) It was started on 17/7/2012 and finished on 1/8/2012 (the day after Harry and J.K.'s birthdays)  
And 4) IT MADE US CRY A LOT.  
Feel free to review and keep reading if you want. We will keep uploading until everyone has met their fate. **


End file.
